Problem: For how many positive integers $n$ less than or equal to 1000 is $$(\sin t+i\cos t)^n=\sin nt+i\cos nt$$true for all real $t$?
Explanation: Note that \begin{align*}(\sin t+i\cos t)^n
&=\left[\cos\left({{\pi}\over2}-t\right)
+i\sin\left({{\pi}\over2}-t\right)\right]^n \\ &=\cos
n\left({{\pi}\over2}-t\right)+ i\sin
n\left({{\pi}\over2}-t\right) \\
&=\cos\left({{n\pi}\over2}-nt\right)+
i\sin\left({{n\pi}\over2}-nt\right),\end{align*}and that $\displaystyle
\sin nt+i\cos nt =\cos\left({{\pi}\over2}-nt\right)
+i\sin\left({{\pi}\over2}-nt\right)$.  Thus the given condition is equivalent to $$\cos\left({{n\pi}\over2}-nt\right) =
\cos\left({{\pi}\over2}-nt\right) \quad {\rm and} \quad
\sin\left({{n\pi}\over2}-nt\right) =
\sin\left({{\pi}\over2}-nt\right).$$In general, $\cos\alpha=\cos\beta$ and $\sin\alpha=\sin\beta$ if and only if $\alpha -\beta=2\pi k$. Thus $$
{{n\pi}\over2}-nt-{{\pi}\over2}+nt=2\pi k,$$which yields $n=4k+1$. Because $1\le n\le1000$, conclude that $0\le k\le 249$, so there are $\boxed{250}$ values of $n$ that satisfy the given conditions.